


The Place I Come From Is A Wreak - But Then Again, So Am I

by RougeBlatant



Series: Non-Calorecest Fics [4]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Character Study, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: "Maven is a talented liar, and I don't trust a single word he speaks. Even if he was telling the truth. Even if he is a product of his mother's meddling, a thorned flower forced to grow a certain way. That doesn't change things. I can't forget everything he's done to me and so many others." - King's cage (Victoria Aveyard)His mother's meddling gave him his world and also destroyed it.





	The Place I Come From Is A Wreak - But Then Again, So Am I

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it's not incest this time!  
> I'm still and utter bastard though.  
> I thought I'd post something short since everything else is giving me writer's block...
> 
> WARNING: References manipulative behaviour and technical child abuse (emotional.)
> 
> It may seem sympathetic, I suppose it kind of is, he is what his mother raised him to be.  
> Even if it is a monster.  
> Hopefully it's not too OOC
> 
> UPDATE: I have created a Red Queen Discord, I dunno how it'll turn out, but for anyone who wishes to join, here is the link: https://discord.gg/PeCbyjv

The earliest words that could be remembered, whispers alongside guileless ears.

"Trust only me."

Three words became poison in active veins, the pulse slowed the heart slow and set it cold, a heart of stone. 

"Only your mother truly cares."

A dependancy every child seeks, the embrace of a mother, the praise of a father. Words of comfort on a restless night, a promise of safety in the dying light. It was never questioned at the time though, why his father should not be trusted, why not his brother.

"Everyone else will bite you in the neck."

Actively searching while passively watching, for fangs that were beared behind his back; the snakes coiling back. Too busy looking to realise that a viper of his own had already made its way to his ear, already whispered words of psuedo-wisdom into his mind. 

"There is no one else we can trust."

Already sunk its fangs into his throat, drowned him in falsities and conspiracies. Left him helpless, like a shrieking newborn, after her departure.

"So hide your face behind a mask."

That's what he did, shrouded his face, hid his pain and wore the mask of a king, hiding his face between layers. A layer for the people; a layer for the court; a layer for acquaintances, family, his wife and them. Each had their own and the mask for them was nothing less then that of Pulcinella. 

"And love only me."

How was he supposed to know better? The apple never falls far from the tree and when the furthest it can roll is a few steps, it can hardly grow under a shadow. 

"Because I'm the only one who loves you."


End file.
